MiniHelp:Editing
__NOEDITSECTION__''This page is 'how to edit a page' area. If you were looking for advanced tips, however not as much detail, see page. This page also starts talking about Visual Mode, because it is unlikely to see an expert reading this, just to make it not as confusing'' To look what you are going for, see the contents (below this sentence) __TOC__ =Basics= How to Edit How to edit is easy! Look to the right, and there is a button! It appears on any and every page except normal Wikia tutorials etc. However, it even appears even you cannot edit it because of a lock on the page. Here is a better example on where on a page you click Sometimes this will appear... That is because someone locked the page so only logged on users can edit or only admins can. Also, a create sign can appear... What is So Good About Editing? The advantageous thing about editing is well improving it...AND making it clearer. This helps people to understand. =Visual Mode= Is There any Special Things While Editing? Yes, there are many. There are things like and things like that. Of course, they are Templates, Tables, Videos, Pictures, adding a Gallery, making a Slideshow and a Slider. The more basic ones are''' bold and italic. Below is a preview of what they all are. I didn't customize anything, things like a Template can change the color of the text and background color. Pictures Pictures are pictures/photos that show an image. Below is an example. Linked Images Linked images are images that will lead you to a page upon clicking the image. Below is an example. It is bigger than normal and that applies to every linked picture. The caption is placed but you need to hover across it for it to appear under your mouse. To do it, you need to do a code like this as shown as a picture Gallery A gallery is a whole bunch of pictures together. Without a gallery it would look like this However, with a gallery it looks like this CreateButton.png ViewSourceButton.png WhereToEdit.png Edit Button.jpg The Paintbrush Show - Ep. 2.jpg Editing MyCool Tricks.jpg Cats.png 250px-Disco ball4 (1).jpg RescueReef's Shark.jpg RescueReef's Shark (Edited Version).jpg Wiki-wordmark.png MyCool2013Logo.png The Painbrush Show Ep.1.png Screen Screem Photo.png MyCool2012Logo.png See? That is just how it CAN do. It even has the ability to upload one into a gallery! I'll now show you these pictures (a picture showing you what it is like in a gallery WITH the photos being IN a gallery). GalleryGuide1.PNG|What it looks on the 'Layout' Tab GalleryGuide2.PNG|What it looks on the 'Borders and Captions' page GalleryGuide3.PNG|What it looks when you have placed a photo using the 'Upload Photo' button GalleryGuide4.PNG|When you click Add a photo, this page appears. You can click on Upload photo to upload a photo Slideshow A slideshow is a multi-picture-case that is usually less used than the gallery. However these are also effective. Below is an example, but for a slideshow preview the next picture, you need to wait. Click the arrow to show the next picture quickly. Now I will show you all there is to a slideshow (a guide) using a slideshow! SlideshowGuide1.PNG|This happens when you click the 'Slideshow' button SlideshowGuide2.PNG|This happens when you upload your photo Slider A slider is a slideshow, except more interesting. Down below is, not an example, but is a guide to use sliders with photos within a slider. There contain interesting things like making the buttons go horizontal or vertical. SliderGuide1.PNG|The 1st part SliderGuide2.PNG|The 2nd part SliderGuide3.PNG|The final step Video A video is pretty simple, it shows a video. I am pretty sure no one needs an example, as it just places a video. Table A table, again is obvious. It places a table. However you can change the cells' color, the writing, make a heading and so on. You can do it the easy way by clicking on the button 'Table.' However you cannot do this in source mode. Below are some pictures on what they can be. I am not going to go into detail. Others They are other things too! Look in the picture below! Look what is circled and that is what is left for this page! I will also explain the two modes you can edit in, even though it isn't circled. Main Toolbar The top part or the pink circle circled around, that, which is circled, is usually the most important. Below are all of those buttons, explaining them from left to right, then to the next row. The effect will be used on the title. 'Bold -' The B in a square is bold. ''Italic -'' The italic I in the square makes words italic. Link - A link means it is clickable, and will lead you to a specific page upon clicking. However, if you link it to a page that is the page you are in, it will bold it. Bullets/Numbers/Indents Unfortunately, the bullets, numbers or indents cannot be used upon a title, so it will be here as normal text. *Bulleted List - Unfortunately, when people do stuff like *shouts* or actions, it makes a bullet or in another word, putting a * will place a bullet. What a bullet does is it might make it clearer. #Numbered Line - This makes it numbered like a list. : Increase Indent/Decrease Indent - Increasing an indent will make a margin while decreasing is the opposite. Paragraph Format - This formats your writing. Align Text - You can put text to the left, center or right. Undo/Redo - To undo, click the backwards button and it will revert your edits one step and redo is the opposite. Underline - Makes a line under your text. Strike Through - Makes a line across your text. Categories Categories sort different pages into a list. This page is a categorized page. It is in the 'MiniHelp' category. You see this at the bottom of the page. You can add or delete a category in 2 ways, you to the 'Edit' button and add a category at the right side of the editing screen or you can simply scroll to the bottom of the page and add or delete from there. Templates Templates are probably the most interesting thing about editing, it can pretty much do anything. You can make a banner, get a templated version of a table, use magic words, and etc. If you want to make one, see . Magic Words Magic words are the more interesting of the templates, as these words can update automatically, like counting how many edits we've made, how many users, time in local or current, and much more. Below is an example. The time is of in . Magic words, like ALL templates, when editing, appear as a jigsaw puzzle piece. You need to slide over the puzzle piece, and it says what you need to type in the 'Source' mode. It will also say 'Please switch to source mode to edit.' Modes Modes? What is that? We will get into that in just a bit. In the top left of the editing screen, it should say Source on the left side and Visual on the other. The one highlighted in thye color same as the editing background. Visual Visual is for beginners, but it is still used by advanced people because of the way it edits. It makes backgrounds the same, you can nearly visualise what the page looks like without clicking on preview. This mode is easier as you click and select items on the page, unlike Source, where you need to type the command in. The good thing is that it is so accurate, even though jigsaw puzzles (templates) do not show up as a jigsaw piece. However, it cannot do ALL things, like polls (needs to be activated on your wiki), cellpaddings, signs like °≤≥±×←→§₮₩♠♣♥♦. Source Source is the more complex of the two, as it uses codes like (it cannot be done because it isn't a valid code) The good thing is that it can do anything, and even the symbols that I showed you before in the heading 'Visual.' The bad thing is that it is extremely complex and is only for people with high knowledged editing skills. =Source Mode= However, there are cool things about it, some very useful things. That is the '''only area to have, which explains that this is a harder mode. This mode mainly focuses on a few things, being technical and make you see exactly every content. Becuase of this, many people turn pages into source mode and copy everything from there into one of their pages. This can be considered plagiarism and can lead to some danger if it is obvious that it was copied directly. Different Abilities You can do very special things about Source mode, you lose to icon on the right side that says 'Table.' That is because you do it in wikicoding. You can do things like (I have on so it won't do the wikicoding action) There are many combinations, like making text big without getting it to be a header. You use . Wikicoding like this always starts with and if you want to end it, you do . Wikicoding This is where source mode basically relies on and is just like any wiki that is non-Wikia, they do wikicoding. Wikicoding is a piece of command that forces a wiki to do something upon that command. That is used in every website and anywhere, but you just don't know. Commands You can probably find a page with a bunch of different wikicoding commands, but we couldn't find it, sorry. But things like will make (not a template on this wiki). However, doing it with a existing template will make a template. Endless Imagination Now this page is made for people who are very new to Wikia and need help for the most basic and main thing, editing and developing. This page was meant for people who are new. Source mode is a new dimension and might make you stressed out (Our Founder, MyCool64, edits in Source Mode and easily gets stressed out on tough wikicoding. Source mode is technically your imagination. You can do whatever you want, literally. Also, this isn't part of the Source mode thing but below is where you fiddle with the categories without clicking the editing button! ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ Category:MiniHelp